


Sic transit

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Sex, Endgame kukot, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Lammio on huono sängyssä, M/M, Niin huono, POV Outsider, Raili ja Rahikainen on kavereita ja ihan hirveitä, Raili on suolainen, Sexual Content, Slight Accidental Voyeurism, joskus vielä kirjoitan tälle jatkoa nimellä Gloria mundi, siinä joku nainen kohtelee Railia paremmin. se ansaitsee sen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Lotta Raili Kotilaisen mielenrauhan kannalta olisi ollut kaikin puolin parempi, ettei hän olisi koskaan tavannut sotamies Rahikaista. Eikä luutnantti Lammiota.





	Sic transit

**Author's Note:**

> Tämän idea syntyi kun mietin erään rakkaan ystäväni kanssa, että olisipa hauskaa, jos Raili Kotilainen ja Rahikainen olisivat ystäviä. En yhtään tiedä, miten tästä lopulta tuli tällainen. :')

Lotta Raili Kotilaisen mielenrauhan kannalta olisi ollut kaikin puolin parempi, ettei hän olisi koskaan tavannut sotamies Rahikaista.

Eikä luutnantti Lammiota.

Tarkemmin ajatellen olisi ehkä ollut parempi jollei hän olisi koskaan päätynyt tänne ensinkään, mutta sellaisesta on turha enää haaveilla.

Raili tuntee monta lottaa, jotka ovat täällä silkasta auttamisenhalusta. Kokevat jopa velvollisuudekseen hoivata niitä miehiä, jotka maansa puolesta antavat terveytensä ja moni henkensäkin. Raili ihailee jollakin tavalla niitä tyttöjä, mutta ei hän heitä ymmärrä.

Rintama on kamala paikka ja sota on kauhistuttava asia, ja oikeastaan jokaisen, jolla on hitunenkin järkeä päässään, pitäisi pysyä niistä niin kaukana niistä kuin mahdollista. Täällä Raili kuitenkin on, väsymyksen syvät varjot silmiensä alla ja nuhruinen essu karheakankaisen lotanasunsa päällä. Jynssää yhtenään kuivunutta verta kynsiensä alta ja polttaa liikaa tupakkaa. Ahdistuu, niin kuin ahdistuvat kaikki muutkin, muttei puhu siitä niinkuin eivät sotilaatkaan.

Hän ei ole täällä auttaakseen. Toki hänestä tuntuu hyvältä ruokkia nälkäisiä sotilaita, etenkin niitä harvoja jotka kiittävät rehellisesti ja kauniisti. Toki hänestä on ihanaa nähdä, kuinka joku haavoittunut hänen hoitonsa ansiosta jää henkiin varman kuoleman sijaan. Ne eivät kuitenkaan ole hänen syynsä olla täällä.

Hänen syynsä on vapaus. Täällä riittää, että hän tekee työnsä, muuta ei vaadita. Ei siivoa käytöstä, ei naimisiinmenoa, ei kolmea lasta eikä kaunista taloa. Alunperin hän kyllä haaveili, että naisi jonkun komean, arvostetun ja rikkaan upseerin, loikkaisi kertaheitolla alemmasta keskiluokasta yhteiskunnan kermaan ja seurapiireihin. Nopeasti kuitenkin selvisi, etteivät lottien kanssa pyörivät upseerit heistä vaimoja halua. Niillä on jo vaimot. Seksiä ne vain haluavat, niin kuin tavan sotamiehetkin. Jokainen haluaa sitä, hetkellistä unohdusta vastapainoksi väsymykselle, stressille ja ahdistukselle.

Monen tuollaisen tarvitsevan miehen onneksi Raili on täysin valmis antamaan sitä. Hän nauttii tässäkin suhteessa vapaudestaan: kyllä täällä joku saattaa tuomita, mutta kukaan ei voi häntä estää. Jos hän haluaa kiertää koko komppanian, on hänellä siihen oikeus ja ihan kiitettävästi mahdollisuuksiakin. 

Ihan niin tavoitteellinen hän ei ole, mutta Raili nauttii siitä, että tarjokkaita on enemmänkin kuin hänellä aikaa. Sotamies Rahikainen on yksi sellainen mies. Flirttailee häpeämättä jokaiselle kohtaamalleen naiselle, mutta Railin lähtiessä huvikseen mukaan, syttyy Rahikaisen silmiin aivan erityinen kimallus. 

Raili ei halua olla aivan helppo, joten hän antaa Rahikaisen odottaa, pistää tämän tekemään töitä asian eteen. Hän hymyile kiusoittelevasti kanttiininpöydän yli, ottaa tauolla tarjotun tupakan, muttei lähde vuoronsa jälkeen mukaan vaikka Rahikainen selvästi sitä toivoo.

He näkevät toisiaan suhteellisen harvoin, eikä Railikaan loppujen lopuksi jaksa Rahikaista kovin montaa viikkoa odotuttaa. He päätyvät sitten lopulta metsän siimekseen, huovalle jonka Rahikainen on raahannut mukaan.

Rahikaisen otteet ovat varmat ja huulet pehmeät, ja Raili huokaisee tyytyväisenä haudatessaan sormensa kultaisiin kiharoihin. Rahikainen vilkaisee omahyväisesti virnistäen ylös häneen ennen kuin hautaa kasvonsa hänen reisiensä väliin. Tästä sillä on selvästi kokemusta, enemmän kuin Raili olisi uskonut. Häntä se ei haittaa tippaakaan, sillä itsehän hän siitä hyötyy, että kumppani osaa asiansa.

Raili tulee Rahikaisen käsittelyssä sen verran nopeasti ja voimalla, että on jälkeenpäin tämän käsissä aivan sulaa vahaa. Hänelle sopii loistavasti, kun Rahikainen kysyy sopiiko nostaa hänen jalkansa hartioilleen ja ottaa hänet kovaa.

Railia ei edes haittaa, että hän on seuraavana päivänä hellänä sieltä sun täältä.

*

Ei heistä paria tule, vaikka kemiat kohtaavatkin melko täydellisesti. Railille ei loppupeleissä kuitenkaan kelpaisi pelkkä sotamies, etenkään sellainen, joka on syntyjään kyläkauppiaan poika ja luonteeltaan sellainen pinnari että ylenemisestä tuskin on mitään toivoa. Hänen käsittääkseen Rahikaisella puolestaan ei edes ole mitään aikomustakaan koskaan vakiintua ja mennä naimisiin.

Hauskaa heillä kuitenkin on yhdessä. Jos heidän suhdettaan pitäisi jotenkin kuvata, saattaisi Raili oikeastaan kutsua heitä _kavereiksi,_ niin absurdilta kuin ajatus ensi alkuun tuntuukin.

Sota vie elämästä tilaa niin, ettei muuhun jäisi aikaakaan, saati sitten jaksamista. Silti he kaksi ehtivät silloin tällöin varastaa muutaman yhteisen hetken. Yleensä he harrastavat seksiä, mutta eivät aina. Joskus he vain istuvat vierekkäin jossain ja juovat kitkerää korviketta. Joskus he polttelevat hiljaksiin tupakkaa ja vain puhuvat niitä näitä, juoruavat kuin paraskin akkaparvi. Rahikainen osaa olla ärsyttävä ja jutuissaan liiankin limainen, mutta se ei oikeastaan haittaa Railia. On vapauttavaa jutella ihmiselle, joka ei kavahda rankempia juttuja kuten muut lotat. Rahikainen valittaa avoimesti kaikesta, ja Raili antautuu mielellään jakamaan armottomimpia huomioitaan niin ohikulkijoista, toisista lotista kuin upseereistakin.

Jotkut Rahikaisen joukkueen jäsenet virnistelevät tietävästi aina, kun sattuvat huomaamaan heidän juttelevan keskenään. Rahikainen kertoo heidän olevan epäuskoisen innoissaan ja hämmentyneitä siitä, että ‘On se Rahikaisen akan poikakin tainnu löytää ittelleen morsiamen.’

Raili nauraa heleästi ja tuuppaa Rahikaista hellästi olkapäähän. Käskee olemaan levittämättä mitään perättömiä huhuja. Ulkopuolisen silmin se voi hyvin näyttää siltä, mutta ei heillä mitään suhdetta ole. Rahikainen jahtaa milloin minkäkin lotan hameenhelmoja, ja Raili itse pyörähtelee milloin missäkin telttojen takana ja puskissa muidenkin kuin Rahikaisen kanssa. 

Hän nauttii oikeastaan etenkin nuorista soltuista, sellaisista joille hän on ensimmäinen. Sellaisen pojan voi istuttaa alas ja käydä itse syliin, ratsastaa juuri niinkuin itse haluaa ja tehdä pojasta viehättävästi vikisevää massaa. Jokin Railissa kehrää, kun hän saa ottaa hallinnan ja kietoa toisen täysin pikkusormensa ympärille.

Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita, etteikö hän pitäisi hallitsevammistakin miehistä. Sellaisista joilla on vahva persoona ja kova itseluottamus. Sellaisista kuin vaikkapa majuri Sarastie, tai luutnantti Lammio.

Sarastie kuvittelee ainakin vielä olevansa sellaisen yläpuolella, mutta Lammio flirttailee Railille minkä ehtii silloin, kun sattuu kanttiinissa hänen asiakkaakseen. Katsoo arvostavasti ja puhuu kauniisti, antaa ymmärtää että ottaisi Railin mielellään mukaasa milloin vain.

Kerran Raili sitten lähtee huvikseen Lammion mukaan kanttiinivuoronsa loputtua. Häntä huvittaa Rahikaisen puoliksi kummeksuva ja puoliksi kateellinen ilme tämän katsellessaan heidän lähtöään kauempaa. Lammion hymyssä on omahyväinen sävy ja ilme edelleen viehättävän kopea, ja hänen kätensä hipaisee kevyesti Railin alaselkää. Kosketus lähettää ihanan väristyksen hänen kehonsa läpi, ja Lammion äänen pehmeä sointi saa hänen sydämensä lyömään nopeammin.

He kävelevät kapeaa metsäpolkua kaksin, ja Lammio puhelee jotain merkityksetöntä. Raili ei oikeastaan kuuntele, vaan keskittyy katselemaan Lammiota. Tämän silmät ovat kiehtovaa myrskynharmaata, viileät mutta syvät. Raili tietää, että Lammio osaa olla hirveä, simputtaa ja kyykyttää muita mielensä mukaan, mutta häntä ei kiinnosta juuri nyt. Lammio on upea, kaunis suorastaan. Ja sitä paitsi upseeri. Vaikutusvalta on aina kuumaa, ja Lammio kantaa univormunsa ja kunniamerkkinsä erityisen hyvin.

Lammiosta huokuu itseluottamus, jota kenelläkään harvoin on ilman pohjaa. Hän vaikuttaa siltä, että osaa ottaa ohjat ja viedä hyvin.

*

Se oli virhearvio. Aivan järkyttävän mittaluokan virhearvio. Raili ei voi uskoa miten pahasti hän erehtyikään odotuksissaan, mutta faktoja ei voi kieltää; Lammio on aivan _surkea._

Hän on niin huono, että Railin on vaikeaa edes käsittää sitä. Lammio suutelee häntä kömpelösti, vähän liian märästi, mutta sen kanssa Raili voisi vielä elää. Lammion kalu on ehkä hiukan keskivertoa pienempi, mutta senkin kanssa Raili pärjäisi mainiosti, jos Lammio osaisi käyttää sitä. Ongelma on vain siinä, että hän ei osaa.

Lammio ei halua mitään esileikkiä vaikka Raili yrittää hienovaraisesti ohjata häntä siihen. Ei, Lammio kippaa hänet vain selälleen ja kiskoo hameenhelmat vyötäisille.

On Raili sen verran kiihottunut, että se menee sisään, mutta hyvältä se ei tunnu. Lammio ei koske klitorikseen eikä hae hyvää kulmaa, vaan työntelee vain menemään. Itsekkäästi, rajustikin, ja jossakin muussa tilanteessa se voisi olla kuumaa, Raili voisi pitääkin sellaisesta. Ei kuitenkaan nyt, sillä tämä on _tylsää._

Raili yrittää koskea itseään vaikka ei edes usko pystyvänsä tulemaan näin. Lammio ei reagoi siihen mitenkään, jatkaa vain liikkumista niin, että Railin käsi puristuu epämukavasti heidän väliinsä. Lammio ei edes katso Railiin, vaan hänen silmänsä ovat tiukasti kiinni. Hän puree huultaan, ja vaikuttaa siltä, että tulee pian.

Lammio näyttää kyllä nätiltä näin, mutta Railia se ei sytytä vaan lähinnä vituttaa. Työnnöt nopeutuvat ja rytmistä tulee ärsyttävän nykivää.

“Älä tule sisälle”, Raili sähähtää unohtaen teitittelyn ja kohteliaisuuden kokonaan. Lammio vetäytyy ulos epämiellyttävän nopeasti ja tulee ähkäisten omalle kädelleen. Hän ei saa kaikkea kiinni, vaan muutama tippa putoaa Railin hameelle, rypistettyä kangasta tahraamaan.

Koko toimitus kaikessa traagisuudessaan kestää ehkä vajaat kymmenen minuuttia. Lammio on hetken siinä hänen yllään, katsoo alas häneen huohottaen ja jotenkin vaikean näköisenä. Enkä hän tajuaa itsekkyytensä, Raili miettii. Hän ehtii melkein odottaa vastapalvelusta, suuta tai sormia tai jotain, mutta sen sijaan Lammio nousee. Kaivaa taskustaan nenäliinan ja pyyhkii kätensä siihen, napittaa housunsa.

Railikin nousee puolittain istumaan, katsoo Lammiota odottavasti. Luutnantti oikoo vaatteitaan ja hiuksiaan, varoo visusti katsomasta Railiin. Nyökkää jäykästi hänen suuntaansa.

“Kiitos”, Lammio tokaisee ja hieraisee niskaansa kiusaantuneen oloisena. Sitten hän kääntyy kannoillaan ja lähtee.

Raili katsoo hetken tyrmistyneenä hänen peräänsä, seuraa kiireisiä askeleita ja jännittyneitä hartioita katseellaan. Sitten hän lötkähtää takaisin maahan selälleen ja heittää hameen alas peitokseen. Epäuskoinen naurunpuuskahdus karkaa hiljaiseen metsään.

Tämäpä oli turha reissu. Ja turha mies.

Railin ei enää edes tee mieli saattaa itseään loppuun. Hän nousee, puistelee lehdet ja roskat vaatteistaan ja palaa hitaasti leiriin, ryhtyy taas töihin.

 

Ihan inhottaa. Ei hän elätellyt mitään toiveita romanssista, mutta tuolla tavalla yksipuolisesti käytetyksi tuleminen tekee kuitenkin olosta jotenkin likaisen. Hetkeen ei tee mieli päästää lähelle ketään miestä.

Melkein houkuttaa alkaa neuloa tai jotain. Ruveta ihan vain vastareaktiona harrastamaan ristipistotöitä ja perustaa ikuisten vanhojen piikojen juorukerho. Muutamia iltoja Raili istuu toisten lottien kanssa, pelaa korttia ja pitää hauskaa viattomasti. Naiset juoruavat viehättävän innostuneina kaikesta mahdollisesta, ja Raili kuuntelee ihan mielellään, jakaa muutamia hämärillä teillä kuulemiaan juttuja toisten iloksi.

Kerran puhe kääntyy upseereihin. Nuorin lotta, hento ja sinisilmäinen, haikailee suloisen ujosti Lammion perään. Raili peittää rumasti korskahtavan naurunsa yskäykseen ja toivoo, ettei tuo tyttö koskaan rohkaistu ottamaan Lammioon mitään kontaktia.

 

*

Raili on kuitenkin Raili, eikä yksi huono kokemus häntä kauaa pidättele. Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin hän etsii käsiinsä Rahikaisen, joka ilomielin seuraa häntä syrjemmälle metsään, koppaa hänet syliinsä ja turhia kyselemättä nai puuta vasten pitkään ja perusteellisesti. Hieroo klitorista ja suutelee likaisesti, saa Railin lopulta tulemaan kahdesti.

On ihmeellistä, miten ero voikin olla niin massiivinen. Miten joku sellainen kuin Lammio, ulkoisesti niin täydellisen herrasmiehen perikuva, osaakin olla niin suuri pettymys, ja miten tällainen yleisesti kamalana renttuna tunnettu pojankloppi taas on näissä hommissa niin hyvä, liki täydellinen suorastaan.

Rahikainen ei laske Railia vielä alas, vaihtaa vain käsiensä asentoa hieman ja nojaa hänet mukavammin puuta vasten.

"Noh, kumpikas meistä on parempi, mie vai herra luutnantti?” Rahikainen kysyy ilkikurisesti virnuillen. Raili nojaa otsansa Rahikaisen olalle ja nauraa.

"Älä kerro kellekään", hän kihertää, "siitä olemuksesta päättelisi sen olevan hyvä, eikö vaan? Kun se on niin itsevarma.”

Rahikainen naurahtaa iloisen yllättyneenä. "Eikö sielä housunkauluksen alla sitte ookkaa mittään?”

Raili epäilee, ettei hänen pitäisi ruokkia Rahikaisen egoa enää yhtään, mutta hän ei juuri nyt voi mitään halulleen juoruta. "Pienempi se on kuin sinulla, eikä hän osaa käyttää sitä ollenkaan. Melkein säälittää.”

 _"Mitä”,_ Rahikainen tyrskähtää. “Ootsie tosissas? Ehkä se on sitten sen takia niin mulkku.” Hän kuulostaa riemastuneelta.

"Käy koittamassa josset usko”, Raili tokaisee. Hän tarkoittaa sen vitsiksi, mutta Rahikainen hymähtääkin mietteliäästi ja hänen katseensa muuttuu laskelmoivaksi.

Ideahan on oikeastaan aika veikeä. Raili tietää, että jotkut miehet täällä tosiaan ovat toisinaan keskenään. Eihän siitä pitäisi puhua, mutta huhuja liikkuu silti lottienkin keskuudessa. Tähän mennessä Raili ei ole tiennyt Rahikaisen olleen kiinnostunut mistään muusta kuin naisista, mutta toisaalta kokeilunhaluahan hänellä riittää. Miksei siis myös tällaiseen? 

*

Rahikainen tekee siitä oikein projektin. Hakeutuu Lammion läheisyyteen aina kun mahdollista, välittämättä yhtään siitä, että Lammio on siitä silminnähden hämmentynyt ja ärsyyntynyt. Rahikainen huitelee marsseilla kaukana joukkueestaan voidakseen vaihtaa Lammion kanssa muutaman sanan, kuljeskelee milloin vain tupakka-askin kanssa “vahingossa” lähelle, jotta voi tarjota yhden. Hymyilee lipevästi ja keksii aina jotain puhuttavaa.

Raili ei vietä heidän läheisyydessään niin paljon aikaa, että näkisi varmasti puoltakaan Rahikaisen liehittely-yrityksistä. Sen perusteella mitä hän näkee, Rahikainen näyttää ottavan asian yllättävän tosissaan. Hän sukii hiuksensa hyvin ja puhuu oikein siirappisen suloisesti, imartelee minkä ehtii. Lammio ei näytä oikein tietävän mitä siitä kaikesta ajatella; hänellä on jatkuvasti sellainen ilme kuin joku nipistäisi häntä ikävästi, mutta hän ei voisi tehdä asialle mitään. Samalla tavalla ärsyyntyneen epätoivoinen. Railia ei edes hävetä myöntää, kuinka tyydyttävää Lammion epämukavuuden katseleminen.

Satunnaisella kahvihetkellä Railin kanssa Rahikainen kertoo kaikenlaisista tekosyistä, joiden varjolla on päässyt käymään Lammion teltalla myöhään iltaisin. Hän vie nyt viestejä ja lähetyksiä kuin Mielonen ikään. Mielosta se tuskin haittaa, hän on varmaan enemmänkin vain tyytyväinen, kun ei joudu näkemään Lammiota yhtä paljon kuin ennen.

Kerran Rahikainen kertoo innostuneena kuinka oli yllättänyt Lammion juomasta konjakkia. Aluspaidassa. Hän oli kuulemma kiusaantuneisuuttaan tullut tarjonneeksi Rahikaisellekin paukun, ja he olivat istuneet pitkään hämärästi valaistussa teltassa ja _jutelleet._ Raili ei totta puhuen keksi yhtäkään aihetta, josta haluaisi jutella Lammion kanssa, mutta kai on ymmärrettävää, että Rahikainen on nyt jostakin syystä hyvin vakavissaan tämän hankkeen kanssa. 

Jollei Raili tuntisi Rahikaista niin hyvin ja siksi tietäisi paremmin, hän saattaisi oikeastaan luulla, että Rahikainen on mennyt ihastumaan Lammioon. Että hän haluaa enemmänkin kuin vain kellistää luutnantin alleen kerran.

Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan ole sellainen, ja hyvä ettei olekaan. Tuskin Lammion kaltaisella ihmisellä edes on niin paljon sydäntä, että se riittäisi vastakaikuun, saati sitten mitään halua ryhtyä heilastelemaan jonkun sotamiehen kanssa. Raili kuitenkin pitää Rahikaisesta eikä halua, että häneen sattuu.

*

Syksy etenee, ja niin etenee myös suuren Suomen mahtava armeija. He ottavat karjalaisen kylän toisensa perään, ja Raili näkee enemmän kurjuutta ja kuolemaa kuin koskaan halusi.

Rahikainen jatkaa sitkeästi yritystään, ja suureksi huvikseen Railin on todettava, että se näyttää pikkuhiljaa toimivan. Lammio tarjoa Rahikaiselle tupakkaa kuin vanhasta tottumuksesta, ja hänen hymyynsä hiipii sotamiehen läsnäollessa laskelmoiva mutta lämmin sävy.

Rahikainen jatkaa yritystään Petroskoissa. Raili ihmettelee, miten hänellä edes riittää kaikilta liiketoimiltaan aikaa Lammiolle, mutta niin vain tuntuu riittävän. Raili ei oikein pidä siitä, millaista bisnestä Rahikainen kaupungissa pyörittää, mutta toisaalta ei se oikeastaan ole hänen asiansa. Hän tietää, ettei Rahikainen suoraan pakota ketään mihinkään, ja se riittää hänelle. Hänestä ei ole miksikään pelastajaksi tai valistajaksi, hänellä on kädet täynnä töitä omienkin töidensä kanssa.

Haavoittuneita ei sentään nyt tarvitse hoitaa, mutta ruokaa miehet tarvitsevat edelleen, ja lisäksi lottia siirretään siistimistehtäviin. Toisella viikolla Petroskoin valtaamisen jälkeen Raili saa tehtäväkseen pestä upseeriston käyttöönsä ottaman rakennuksen ikkunoita. Sitä hän on eräänä aamuna juuri taas aloittelemassa, kun Rahikainen saapuu hänen luokseen näyttäen varsin kummalliselta.

Rahikainen hymyilee jotenkin itseironisen ja tuskastuneen näköisenä, mutta silmissä on tyytyväinen pilke. Hänen hartiansa ovat rennosti alhaalla ja kiharat tavanomaisessa huolettoman villissä pörrössä, mutta hänen askelluksensa on jotenkin oudon varovaista. Aivan kuin hän _ontuisi_ hieman.

“Terve”, Rahikainen sanoo ehdittyään tarpeeksi lähelle. Hän asettuu rennosti nojaamaan Railin ikkunan viereiseen seinään. Kaivaa taskustaan tupakan ja tulitikut, tarjoaa Railillekin. Raili laskeutuu tikkailtaan ja pyyhkii kätensä esiliinaan, ottaa tupakan ja nojautuu lähelle, jotta Rahikainen voi sytyttää sen.

“Mitäs?” Raili kysyy kuulumisia henkosten välissä.

“Arvaa”, Rahikainen virnistää, hyvinkin salaperäisenä ja itseensä tyytyväisenä.

Tuosta ilmeestä Raili voisi melkein päätellä Rahikaisen saaneen jotakin, jota on tavoitellut jo pitkään. Jotakin sellaista, jota Raili ei totta puhuen uskonut hänen saavan näinkään nopeasti. Toisaalta olisihan se tietenkin pitänyt tietää, ettei kukaan pystyisi loputtomiin vastustamaan hänen viehätysvoimaansa, oli sitten kurinalainen ja kunnollinen upseerismies tai ei.

“No, onnistiko sinua viimein?” Jos sitä nyt voi siksi sanoa, kun kyse on kuitenkin Lammiosta.

“Kyllä vuan”, Rahikainen virnistää. Hän selvästikin palaa halusta juoruta, joten Raili hymyilee ja kysyy suopeasti, “Voitko väittää, että tykkäsit?”

Rahikainen puhkeaa hersyvään nauruun. “No ensin en, aika hirveetähän se oli.”

Raili peittää suunsa kädellään ja hihittää. Häntä ei edes yhtään hävetä tuntea olonsa vahingoniloiseksi.

“En tiijä oliko hää ees koskaan ollu miehen kanssa ennen”, Rahikainen jatkaa. “Kovasti herra luutnantti silti halus hallinnan vaikkei mistään tieny mittään.”

Sen Raili uskoo. Lammio ei vaikuta ihmiseltä, joka antaisi toisen ottaa ohjat, etenkään jos se toinen olisi nuorempi mies ja sotilasarvoltaan alempana.

“Saitko sinä edes?” Raili kysyy, puhtaasta mielenkiinnosta.

“Ite sain pitää ittestäni huolen”, Rahikainen valittelee, mutta hänen silmissään on ilkikurinen pilke. “Hiän meinas karata heti jäläkikätteen. Mut mie käskin takasi ja provosoin oikkeen, ja sainha mie sitte lopulta mitä halusin, kun hää oikein suuttu. Opetti minnuu tavoille melekkeen koko yön.”

Raili vetää henkeen tupakkaa ja hymähtää. Näköjään Lammionkin kanssa voi löytää yhteisen sävelen, jos tarpeeksi kauan jaksaa sitä etsiä.

“Olet sitten ilmeisesti tyytyväinen?”

Rahikainen laskee käden alaselälleen ja irvistää. Kävelystäkin päätellen hän on aika hellänä.

“Onhan tässä viel parantamisen varraa”, hän naurahtaa. “Halluutko sie yksityiskohtii?”

Rahikaisen virne lupaa herkullisia juttuja, ja tietenkin Raili haluaa kuulla. Sellaista ei sovi myöntää, mutta hän rakastaa sellaisista asioista juoruilua, jotka eivät oikeasti hänelle kuulu. Niinpä hän nyökkää ja istahtaa tikkaille kuuntelemaan.

“Sie tiijätkin, että tiälä mie oon suanu kässiini vähän yhtä ja toista. Sellasen hauskan hierontaöljyn esimerkiks. Ja tiiätkö, kyl mie sen sitten lopulta aamuyöstä selälleen sain.”

Rahikaisen silmiin syttyy haaveileva katse, ja Raili nauraa. Häntä ei enää lainkaan kiinnostaisi koskea Lammioon, mutta kyllähän luutnantti olisi kaunis näky selällään, jonkun toisen armoilla.

“Hänkö antoi sinun?”

“Anto anto! Kyllä se töitä vuati ja mie jouvuin tekemään ja luppaamaan kaikenlaista, mut oli se sen arvostakin. Kuvittelehan: kuovi selällään, jalat miun hartioilla, voihkimassa vuan. Ottamassa vuan kaiken mitä mie sille halluun antaa.”

Raili kuvittelee, ja hitto, kateelliseksihan tässä melkein tulee. Ihan senkin takia, että olisi hauskaa pistää Lammio aisoihin ja tuntemaan nahoissaan sen, millaista on kun petikumppani on todella itsekäs.

“Se on varmaan Lammiolle paras paikka muutenkin, eikö vaan?” Raili ei voi olla kysymättä hiukan ilkeästi. “Sillä lailla se ei pysty tekemään mitään vahinkoa, vaan on vaan just sillä tavalla palveltavana kuin sille sopiikin.”

Rahikainen nauraa raikuvasti ja nyökkää. Hän vaikuttaa enemmänkin ajatukseen viehättyneeltä kuin ärtyneeltä niin kuin Raili.

“Mitä meinaat nyt tehdä?”

“No arvaa”, Rahikainen virnistää. “Pakkohan tuosta on uusinta saada. Kuovi kun vois olla pienellä opetuksella ihan hyväkin.” Rahikainen katsoo puhuessaan jonnekin kaukaisuuteen, ja virne haipuu pieneksi hymyksi. Railia huvittaa ja samalla hirvittää, miten rakastuneelta Rahikainen näyttää. Hän hymyilee, mutta ei voi olla pohtimatta mitähän tuostakin lopulta tulee.

 

*

 

Raili oikeastaan luulee, että se olisi siinä. Rahikainen on saanut haluamansa, kellistänyt Lammion, voittanut tahtojen taistelun. Raili odottaa hänen korkeintaan ottavan muutaman uusinnan, mutta lopulta heittävän koko jutun sivuun. Olisi aivan hänen tapaistaan jatkaa nyt muihin tavoitteisiin.

Ainakaan sivusta katsoen mikään ei kuitenkaan muutu. Rahikainen ja Lammio flirttailevat edelleen. Lammio esiintyy kopeana ja käskyttävänä niin kuin aina ennenkin, mutta yhä useammin hän näyttää pehmenevän Rahikaiselle. Katsoo lähes hellästi, antaa Rahikaisen tulla lähelle ja jutella kuin kaverille eikä suinkaan komentavalle upseerille.

Rahikainenkaan ei Railin odotuksista huolimatta näytä havittelevan ketään muuta. Katselee toki lottia arvostavasti, muttei enää yritä mitään. Ei viettele eikä hurmaa, ei ketään muuta kuin Lammiota.

He ovat aika läpinäkyviä, ja Railia vähän huolestuttaa. Ei pelkästään se, että hänen ystävänsä on näköjään menettänyt järkensä ja rakastunut mieheen, joka on huono sängyssä ja omaa kamalan luonteen. Rahikaisella on totta puhuen aivan yhtä kamala luonne, eri tavalla vain, ja itse asiassa he varmaan ansaitsevat toisensa. Ei, Railia huolestuttavat muutkin asiat. Hän pelkää, että Rahikaista sattuu. Mitä jos hän ja Lammio eivät ole tarpeeksi varovaisia ja joku saa tietää? Mitä jos Lammio ei sitten lopulta kuitenkaan tunne samoin kuin Rahikainen? Raili kyllä tietää, ettei Rahikaista ole helppo rakastaa, eikä hän ihan luota, että Lammion tapainen ihminen jaksaisi yrittää.

Raili ei kuitenkaan oikein voi puhua näistä asioista Rahikaisen kanssa. Vaikka he ovatkin olleet toisilleen hyvin avoimia, ei heidän suhteensa ei ole sellainen, että noin vakavia puhuttaisiin. Raili on Rahikaisen ystävä, ei hänen äitinsä tai kukaan muukaan, jolla on oikeus vaikuttaa siihen, kenen kanssa Rahikainen haluaa aikaansa viettää.

 

*

Seuraavalla viikolla Raili saa kysymyksiinsä vastauksia ihan vahingossa.

Hän on seurannut sitä menoa tarpeeksi pitkään, ja tulee lopulta sellaiseen tulokseen, että hänen kannattaa ehkä kuitenkin puhua Rahikaiselle. Ei mitään saarnaa, mutta hän haluaa kuitenkin käskeä häntä olemaan vähän varovaisempi vaikka tietääkin, että Rahikainen saattaa ottaa sen pahasti. Hänhän on itsenäinen mies, ovelin olento jota maa päällään kantaa. Hän kyllä tietää ja osaa, eikä kaipaa mitään kritiikkiä keneltäkään.

Raili äkkää Rahikaisen kultaiset kiharat kauempana ja päättää seurata häntä. Kun on nyt kerran tullut siihen tulokseen, että tästä on. Rahikainen on pitkä ja harppoo nopeasti, joten Raili ei saa häntä kiinni, ennen kuin hän pujahtaa kapealle sivukujalle. Vilkaisee ympärilleen puolihuolimattomasti, mutta Raili on vielä sen verran kaukana, ettei Rahikainen huomaa häntä.

Tämä on nyt epäilyttävää. Varmaankin kaikille olisi fiksuinta ja parasta, ettei Raili sekaantuisi asiaan. Uteliaisuus kuitenkin iskee, ja hän puikahtaa sivukujalle Rahikaisen perässä. Rahikaista ei enää näy, mutta kauempaa kuuluu hiljaista puhetta. Se kuulostaa ihan rauhalliselta, joten mikään paha tilanne tuskin on käynnissä. Raili hiipii lähemmäs ja huomaa talojen välissä vielä syvennyksen. Hän hiipii lähemmäs, jotta näkee sinne.

Rahikainen on siellä Lammion kanssa. Niinpä tietysti, olisi kai pitänyt arvata etteivät he saisi pidettyä näppejään erossa toisistaan päiväsaikaankaan. Raili ei voi väittää, etteikö häntä kiinnostaisi nähdä miltä ne kaksi näyttävät yhdessä, mutta ei se kuulu hänelle. Hän on jo kääntymässä pois, mutta sitten Lammio puhuu, ja hänen sanansa pysäyttävät Railin paikoilleen.

“Janne, emme me voi tavata näin.” Lammion äänensävy on tärkeä ja käskevä, niin tyypillinen Lammiolle. Etunimen käytössä on kuitenkin jotakin pysäyttävää. Kukaan täällä ei tee sitä. Kaikki ovat vain sukunimiä, lottia ja sotilaita, eivät yksilöitä.

Rahikainen astuu lähemmäs Lammiota, painaa tämän tummaa tiiliseinää vasten. Menee aivan lähelle ja laskee kätensä Lammion lanteille. Ote on varma ja näyttää siltä, että Rahikainen on tehnyt näin aiemminkin, usein.

Lammio ei työnnä häntä pois.

“Kyllä mie tiiän”, Rahikainen sanoo matalalla äänellä ja varastaa pienen suukon, niin hellästi että sitä on kiusallista katsoa.

“En vaan jaksais uottaa iltaan asti.”

Lammio sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee. “Mitä minä sinun kanssasi oikein teen?”

“Kaikenlaista kivaa, jos se miusta on kiinni”, Rahikainen hymyilee ilkikurisesti.

Lammio tuhahtaa sanoille, mutta ei ehdi sanoa mitään ennen kuin Rahikainen suutelee häntä taas. Suudelma venyy, muuttuu kiihkeäksi ja syväksi. Lammio takertuu Rahikaisen takkiin ja Rahikainen työntää polven Lammion reisien väliin, painautuu vielä lähemmäksi luutnanttia. Lammio voihkaisee suudelmaan. Raili puree huultaan. On pakko myöntää, että he näyttävät todella hyvältä yhdessä. Lammio näyttää olevan täysin erilaisessa mielentilassa kuin silloin hänen kanssaan. Silloin Lammio oli itsekäs ja kylmä, ei vaikuttanut oikeastaan edes haluavan olla koko tilanteessa.

Rahikaisen kanssa Lammio näyttää täysin erilaiselta. Hän ei ole passiivinen, mutta antaa Rahikaisen painaa itsensä seinää vasten suudeltavaksi. Hän on päästänyt kontrollista irti tavalla, jota Raili ei olisi uskonut hänen edes osaavan, saati sitten haluavan. Nyt hän on pehmeämpi, avoimempi, mutta toisaalta itsevarmemman oloinen. Tarttuu tiukasti Rahikaiseen kiinni ja pitelee lähellään.

Rahikainen vetäytyy hiukan taaksepäin ja hymyilee kun Lammio mutristaa pettyneenä huuliaan. Hän painaa heidän otsansa vastakkain.

“Sie rakastat minnuu, myönnä pois”, Rahikainen sutkauttaa. Lammio tuhahtaa, ei myönnä. Nojautuu muutaman sentin eteenpäin ja suutelee Rahikaista uudelleen. Rahikainen huokaisee tyytyväisenä Lammion kiertäessä käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen ja hymyilee suudelmaan.

Hän ymmärtää saman kuin Raili: Lammio ei myönnä rakastavansa, muttei myöskään kiellä.

Raili huokaisee hiljaa ja kääntyy pois, hiipii pois sivukujalta. Pieni hymy hiipii hänen kasvoilleen kun hän ajattelee niitä kahta niin pehmeästi toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Ainakin äskeisen perusteella Railin ei sittenkään tarvitse huolehtia siitä, että Lammio ei välittäisi Rahikaisesta. Jossain vaiheessa hänen on pakko puhua Rahikaiselle vakavasti tästä varomattomuudesta, ja saatava hänet tajuamaan, että keskellä päivää ei ole kovin järkevää kaulailla upseerien kanssa, mutta ei nyt. Olkoot huolettomia vielä tämän päivän.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos ja anteeksi! :'D  
> Arvostaisin kovasti kommentteja. Olen tumblrin puolella @trevardes, sielläkin saa tulla vaikka juttelemaan! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Proksimaalisen kehityksen tärkeydestä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489699) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry)




End file.
